Klapki i skarpety, brzmi jak Janusz na wakacjach w Grecji
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 5 Ogłoszenia parafialne: *Wyzwanie kolejne, start piątek godzina 18:00. *Ostatnie wyzwanie drużynowe. Samolot: Klasa biznesowa (Marchewki) Pokój Melissy: ... Pokój Benjiego: ... Pokój Michael: ... Pokój Suzie: ... Kuchnia: ... Łazienka: ... Klasa ekonomiczna: Pokój chłopaków (Brian) Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Brian dość wcześnie wstał. Za bardzo przesadził w ostatnich dniach ze snem i wiele rzeczy powoli mu zaczęło umykać. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co z nim się działo po wyzwaniu. Za cholerę nie mógł jednak sobie niczego przypomnieć. Brian: '''Naprawdę, ostatni dzień to jakaś masakra. Naprawdę jesteś śmieciem Brian. ''Wstał i rozglądał się nieco po przedziale w którym się znajdował. Same turbulencje przyprawiały go o lekką ekscytację. Nigdy nie miał okazji podróżować samolotem, a teraz miał ku temu okazję. Tutaj znajdowało się jeszcze tyle przestrzeni, że mógł spokojnie sobie przechodzić pomiędzy siedzeniami. Zaciekawiony przez chwilę spoglądał przez znajdujące się okna. '' '''Brian: Piękne! Przez dłuższy moment przysiadł na wystającym siedzeniu. Z błyskiem w oczach zachwycał się śnieżnobiałymi chmurami nad którymi się znajdowali. Natura nigdy nie wywierała na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Wręcz się brzydził. W tej krótkiej chwili jednak mógł nacieszyć się jej majestatem niczym dziecko. Brian: Miła niespodzianka po tak ciężkim dniu. Zarumienił się na ich widok i jeszcze przez chwilę się przyglądał. Rozglądał się przy okazji po samym przedziale. Przygotowany był jeden rząd foteli w których zapewne służyć miały jako łóżka w trakcie podróży. Ewidentnie widać było tutaj poduszki i nakrycia dla pozostałych. Nie zauważył nigdzie dziewczyn ze swojej drużyny przez co nieco mu ulżyło. Pamiętał, że przed nimi bezwstydnie się rozebrał i gdzieś wyruszył w samotną eskapadę. Poczuł nieco wstyd i będzie musiał je przeprosić. Zastanawiał go też brak jakichkolwiek panów w przedziale. Miał go na wyłączność co też go nieco zmartwiło. Starał się oczywiście tolerować obecność kobiet a nawet zmusił się przy jednej do niemożliwego. Jednak ciągle frustrowała go ta myśl, że jest ich tak wiele. '' ''Nie mógł jednak przesiedzieć całego dnia więc wstał. Skierował się w stronę znajdujących się nad nimi szybów bagażowych. Znalazł tam kilka niezbędnych dla niego akcesoriów. Na miarę możliwości zadbał o odpowiednią jakość foteli. Po prawdzie nie była ona zachwycająca od samego początku. Rozłożył sobie kołdry wyrzucając poduszki gdyby czasem chciał wrócić i sobie odpocząć. W samym trakcie niestety nie mógł odnaleźć swojego organizera. Nie czuł się z tego powodu jakoś wyjątkowo dobity. Informacje tutaj są bardzo ważne. Więc gdyby ktoś inny go dorwał w swoje ręce miałby na niego za dużo haczków. Po skończeniu przygotowań postanowił rozejrzeć się po innych miejscach. Pokój dziewczyn (Abby, Kate, Margaritta) ... Ładownia: ... Kuchnia: Nieco głodny przyszedł do kuchni. Tym razem miał ułatwione zadanie, większość przysmaków znajdowała się już na ladach. Wyciągnął sobie parę plastrów szynki i sera, masło i zrobił sobie parę kanapek wstawiajac przy okazji wodę na kawę, której od dłuższego czasu mu brakowało. '' ''Po paru chwilach pojawiła się tutaj Temple. Temple: 'No hejka czyściochu. ''Usiadła na jakimś krześle. '''Temple: '''Co słychać? '''Brian: No hej świątynia! Zaśmiał się przy tym nieco złośliwie biorąc kęsa kanapki. Przeżul przypratrując się przez chwilkę. '' '''Brian: 'Żartuję, żartuję. W porządku, ogarnąłem swoją klasę. Skazany chyba jestem na zupełną samotność. Ale nikt mi tam przynajmniej nie będzie przeszkadzał do następnych wyzwań. Planujesz teraz kolejne zdjęcia do albumu czy coś? Spytał nieco zaciekawiony. W końcu wcześniej robiła mu i Lukaninho zdjęcia, nie miał jednak okazji spytać wtedy do czego jej były potrzebne. Temple: 'Samotny ? Masz uczestników... ''Dziewczyna zamyśliła się nieco. '''Temple: ... A w zasadzie uczestniczki. Nie przewidywałam szczerze, że teraz zostanie tylko 2 chłopaków w programie. Ostatnia eliminacja nieco ją zaskoczyła i szkoda jej było Rhysa. Temple: 'Póki co mój aparat jest schowany w pokoju. Nie straszę już tak ludzi. ''Przypominała sobie co wcześniej mówił Lukaninho o straszeniu. 'Brian: '''Jak to dwóch? A więc? ''Był zdecydowanie zszokowany informacją od dziewczyny. Nawet jeśli przez przypadek, to i tak dobrze że dowiedział się wcześniej. Co prawda nie był z Rhysem w najlepszych relacjach ale dobrze mu się z nim współpracowało no i mimo wszystko nie starał się go od siebie "oddalić". '' '''Brian: '''To praktycznie, większość ekipy i uczestników to dziewczyny. *zaśmiał się nieco przez łzy* Świetnie... Czuję, że coraz bardziej jestem wystawiany na próbę. ''Westchnął i podszedł zaparzyć sobie kawę. Nieco z wyprzedzeniem zaparzył drugą i podał jej przy okazji. 'Brian: '''Zostałem więc ja i ten drugi? Jak o miał... *zastanowił się przez chwilę* nieważne, ale też on. No cóż... trzeba będzie iść naprzód. '''Temple: '''Jakkolwiek to jest "próba" dla ciebie to chyba warto mieć pozytywne nadzieje ? ''Wzięła kawę i łyk. 'Temple: '''Dokładnie tak. Ty i Benji. I jestem zdania, że powinniście się postarać przerwać tą "passę". ''Nie chciała wyjść na feministkę, że kibicuje tylko dziewczynom. 'Brian: '''To chyba będzie ciężkie. Nawet nie miałem okazji się z nim spotkać i się jedynie mijaliśmy. A jak chodzi o próbę to chyba moge powiedzieć. ''Odparł nieco poważniejszym tonem. Dosypał sobie cukru do kawy i wymieszał, po czym wziął sporego łyka mimo że wciąż była gorąca. 'Brian: '''No i jednocześnie przepraszam za pierwsze wrażenie. Naprawdę nie umiałem trzymać się za swoje wodze. Dopiero po spotkaniu z nią trochę sobie przemyślałem. No i jednak oglądają nas ludzi i tak... *westchnął rozczarowująco* niektórzych rzeczy nie cofnę. Ah, jakby coś chodzi o Jurgitę. No i po prawdzie ta próba to cóż... powiedzmy, że nie wyglądam ale potrafię przyłożyć i przy kontrakcie słabo kontroluję ten odruch. Dobrze, że jej wtedy nie walnąłem... '''Temple: '''Hoho, aż tak ci się dała we znaki Jurgita ? Że mogło dojść do bicia. Co do zachowania no to cóż, trochę się przekonałam. '''Brian: '''No powiedzmy, że dała. Nie będę ukrywał a ona i tak wszystkiego się dowie więc. Szkoda, że nie przemyślała tej wypowiedzi o zabijaniu i czy jest świadoma że to się nagrało *wyszczerzył się nieco wrednie* Na to ostatnie nie zracaj uwagi, to tak po prostu mówię. ''Wziął kolejny łyk przy okazji zajadając sie kolejną kanapką. '' '''Brian: '''Znowu przepraszam. Może chcesz, żeby tobie coś podać? '''Temple: '''Póki co to dostałam info, że na razie jej tu nie ma. Nie wiem na jak długo. I nie trzeba, wolę zostać przy kawie. ''Wystawiła rękę jakby odmawiała. Widzą, że nie chce nic przysiadł z powrotem. 'Brian: '''Rozumiem. Sprawy zawodowe, nie będę więc wnikał. Znowu więcej pracy dla was z ekipy? Całkiem sporo was w ogóle, czworo aż czy więcej? ''Zapytał będąc ciekawy czy kogoś jeszcze zdarzy mu się spotkać. Poniekąd skoro już ma kontakt głównie z ekipą to chciałby "catch them all". Łazienka: ... Luksusowa część ekipy: Pokój Janusza: ... Pokój Anne: Brunetka jak ostatnio włąsnie konczswój makijaż przed lustrem. Tym razem dziewczyna była ubrana w obcisłe jeansy i brozową bluzkę z wełny z rękawami do łokci. Tym razem miała prostą grzywkę zasłaniającą całe czoło, a makijaż ograniczał się tylko do czerwonej szminki i ciemno cienia do oczu. Dziewczyna dokładnie jeszcze raz się sobie przyjrzała w lustrze. '''Anne: Heh, z każdym odcinkiem ubieram się coraz skromniej. Rzuciła na temat swojego zmeiniającego się wyglądu, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Jurgity: Pokój był pusty, nie było w niej prowadzącej. A drzwi do niego były zamknięte na kilka spustów. Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: ... Stołówka: Na stołówce pojawił się piłkarz, nie do końca zadowolony z obrotu spraw, że jednak pozostał na dłużej w programie i w samym samolocie. Szukał w szafce jakiegoś normalnego jedzenia. Za piłkarzem na stołówce zjawiła się Anne. Przyjrzała się dokładnie chłopakowi i jego przeszukiwaniu szafek. Anne: Jeśli szukasz jakiegoś jedzenia, to coś powinieneś znaleźć w szafce obok. Meh i znów ktoś go znalazł na poszukiwaniu szafek. Głęboko westchnął. '' '''Lukaninho': Dziękuje... *powiedział* ..i cześć. Jak zwykle znajdą mnie w niefortunnej sytuacji w kuchni. Też szukasz czegoś do jedzenia? Anne: Właściwie to nie. W programie jestem już od 3 odcinka i rozmawiałam tylko z 4 osobami. Można powiedzieć, ze szukam przyjaciół. Dziewczyna otworzyła szafkę koło siebie i po chwili wyjęła z niej pączka. Anne: Ale skoro już tu jestem to coś zjem. Wogóle jestem Anne miło mi. Więc powiedzieć, Lukahinho jak to się stało, że tak znany piłkarz pracuje w jakimś reality - show? I go znają. Uhhh, najgorsze momenty "sławy". Inne kobietki nie znały i miał święty spokój. Lukanino: Ja jestem od drugiego odcinka i rozmawiałem tylko z trzema osobami. *wzruszył ramionami* Jak widać, moze być gorzej *puścił jej oczko* Przyjaciele prawdziwi to skarb, wątpie, że takich ich tu znajdziesz. Powiedział obojętnie robiąc sobie kawę. Lukaninho: Miło mi Ciebie poznać, Anne. Od tego odcinka jestem prowadzącym... Naszej wariatki nie ma. Więc pewnie to robię. Jednorazowa akcja i wracam na stałe do Ameryki. Możesz powiedzieć co nieco o sobie? Anne: Nic specjalnego. Zajmuję się rodzinną firmą. Rodzeństwo nic w niej nie robi, a domagają się więcej pięniedzy bo ustąpili mi prawa do firmy. Wkurzyłam się i zrobiłam sobie wakacje po świecie... A to, że te wakacje odbywają się w reality - show jest mi obojętny. Dziewczyna usiadła sobie przy stoliku i spojrzała na piłkarza. Anne: Co się stało, że Jurgita zrezygnowała? Chodzi o tego Emo, co odpadł? Zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem, gdy siadała przy stoliku. Lukaninho: I poświęciłaś możliwość opalania się, spędzania czasu jak chcesz, na taki durny program? *przewrócił oczami* Zapytałbym, czy masz nierówno pod kopułą, ale sam tu jestem. Więc nic nie mówiłem. *poprawił siebie* Popijał kawę i obserwował Anne. '' '''Lukaninho': Jak widać, musieli dać Ci się nieźle we znaki, skoro jednak wybrałas taką odskocznie. Nie wiem czemu jej nie ma. Nie interesuje się tym, nie chce stracić życia. Anne: Właściwie i tak nie wiele tu robię. Wczoraj na przykład zamiast obserwować zadanie, latałam po mieście. Szkoda tylko, że nic specjlanego tam nie było. A czas na opalenie wykorzystam we Włoszech lub Hiszpanii jeśli znajdzie się okazja. Poza tym tu wszystko mam za darmo, a nawet mi płacą - Same korzyści. Dokończyła pączka po czym nalała sobie szklankę wody. Anne: Co masz wogóle na myśli, że nie chcesz stracić życia? Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki